Feline immunodeficiency virus (FIV) infection is a significant health problem for domestic cats around the world. As in its human counterpart, infection with FIV causes a progressive disruption in immune function. In the acute phase of infection, the virus causes transient illness associated with symptoms such as lymphadenopathy, pyrexia, and neutropenia. Subsequently, an infected animal enters an asymptomatic phase of 1-2 years before clinical manifestations of immune deficiency become apparent, after which the mean survival time is usually less than one year.
FIV is a typical retrovirus that contains a single-stranded polyadenylated RNA genome, internal structural proteins derived from the gag gene product, and a lipid envelope containing membrane proteins derived from the env gene product (Bendinelli et al., Clin.Microbiol.Rev. 8:87, 1995). The gag gene is translated into a primary product of about 50 kDa that is subsequently cleaved by a viral protease into the matrix, capsid, and nucleocapsid proteins. The env gene yields a primary translation product of 75-80 kDa (unglycosylated molecular weight); in infected cells, the precursor has an apparent molecular weight of 145-150 kDa due to N-linked glycosylation. The env precursor is cleaved in the Golgi apparatus into the SU and TM proteins (also designated gp95 and gp40, respectively).
Most vaccines against FIV have failed to induce protective immunity. Ineffective vaccines have involved inactivated whole virus, fixed infected cells, recombinant CA and SU proteins, and a synthetic peptide corresponding to the V3 region of SU. In some cases, the vaccine actually enhanced infection after challenge. In one system, vaccination with paraformaldehyde-fixed virus or infected cells resulted in protective immunity (Yamamoto et al., J. Virol. 67:601, 1993), but application of this approach by others was unsuccessful (Hosie et al., in Abstracts of the International Symposium on Feline Retrovirus Research, 1993, page 50).
Thus, there is a need in the art for an effective vaccine against FIV that utilizes the gag or env proteins, or fragments therefrom, as immunogens.